maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
All New, All Different Dr. Strange
Blaster - Mastery Reward for Season 3: Chapter 6 - Rock the World * Infiltrator - Mastery Reward for Season 3: Chapter 6 - Rock the World |organization = Illuminati, The Defenders |health = 3 |health# = 3 |stamina = 2 |stamina# = 2 |attack = 5 |attack# = 5 |defense = 1 |defense# = 1 |accuracy = 5 |accuracy# = 5 |evasion = 2 |evasion# = 2 |effects = |bio = Founder of the Defenders and one-time Sorcerer Supreme, Stephen Strange is still among the most powerful magicians on Earth. He has dedicated his life to the fight against demonic incursions from other realms, especially Dormammu's Dark Dimension. |gender = Male |metal = No }} |effects = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 5 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 5 = 4 |name2a = Offensive Magicks |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |cooldown2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Flames of the Faltine |stamina2b = 11% |target2b = One enemy |cooldown2b = n/a |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 90%/20% |type2b = |effects2b = |name2c = Vapors of Valtorr |stamina2c = 20% |target2c = All enemies |cooldown2c = n/a |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 100%/40% |type2c = |effects2c = |name2d = Icy Tendrils of Ikthalon |stamina2d = 18% |target2d = All enemies |cooldown2d = n/a |hits2d = 1 |hitcrit2d = 90%/50% |type2d = |effects2d = |name2e = Demons of Denak |stamina2e = 14% |target2e = One enemy |cooldown2e = n/a |hits2e = 1 |hitcrit2e = 89%/30% |type2e = |effects2e = (50% chance) |Multi-Function Level 6 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 2 |name3a = Defensive Magicks |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |cooldown3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |effects3a = |name3b = Teresing Boost |stamina3b = 23% |target3b = All allies |cooldown3b = 2 rounds (Starts one round cooldown, shared) |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = 100% |type3b = |effects3b = |name3c = Shield of the Seraphim |stamina3c = 25% |target3c = One ally |cooldown3c = 2 rounds (Starts one round cooldown, shared) |hits3c = n/a |hitcrit3c = 100% |type3c = |effects3c = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 3 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = 2 |name4a = By the... |stamina4a = n/a |target4a = n/a |cooldown4a = n/a |hits4a = n/a |hitcrit4a = n/a |type4a = n/a |effects4a = |name4b = Crimson Bands of Cytorakk |stamina4b = 14% |target4b = One enemy |cooldown4b = 2 rounds |hits4b = n/a |hitcrit4b = 100% |type4b = |effects4b = |name4c = Winds of Watoomb |stamina4c = 14% |target4c = All enemies |cooldown4c = 2 rounds |hits4c = n/a |hitcrit4c = 100% |type4c = |effects4c = }} Category:Alternate Uniforms Category:Blasters Category:Heroes Category:Infiltrators Category:Male Category:Marvel